Things To Do In A Podcast
by SakuraVanity
Summary: If there's one thing Michael hates about his job, it's podcasts. Podcasts are soon the least of Michael's problems. What happens when he starts to fall for his best friend Gavin? What kind of shenanigans will Team Nice Dynamite get into? Rated M for later chapters. Please review. Apologies in advance for any short chapters. Enjoy! :3
1. Chapter 1

If there was one thing Michael Jones hated when it came to working at Rooster Teeth it was podcasts. He fucking despised podcasts. The only time he could really tolerate them was when he got to do one with Gavin. For some reason his best friend, his boy, Gavin Free made it bearable. No he didn't love Gavin. Michael wasn't gay; even so he couldn't help but admit that being around Gavin always made him feel good. _FUCK! _, he screamed mentally. _The fuck is wrong with me thinking of sappy bullshit like that?!_

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Today was just a shit day all around. First Lindsay had broken up with him, then on his way to the office the air conditioning in his car along with his radio had broken down, then he found out that he was scheduled for the podcast, and to top it all of he was thinking sappy thoughts about Gavin fucking Free. "Fuck," Michael said with a defeated sigh.

"You all right Mi-Cool?" asked a familiar British voice.

_Speak of the fucking devil. _Michael looked up to see Gavin sitting at his desk next to him with a concerned look on his face. "Yeah. Just a shit day is all," Michael said with a dismissive wave.

"Oh sorry to hear that. Anything I can do to help?"

Michael looked over and then it hit him. When did Gavin's eyes become that fucking green? And what the fuck was with that smile? Michael could feel his heart start to pound. _What is happening to me? It's just Gavin! I shouldn't be feeling like a fucking teenage girl! _Gavin cocked his head to the side causing his feathery blonde and brown hair to move slightly. Michael cleared his throat and quickly looked away, feeling a blush creeping onto his face. "Nah. I'm fine," he said while refusing with all his might to look at that fucking brit.

Gavin just smiled then walked over to Ray and started chatting. Michael just sat there staring at his screen. _The fuck? I should be upset about Lindsay not whatever the fuck this is!_

Now that he thought about it he really wasn't that upset about what happened with her. They had broken up on good terms and they had both agreed that the spark they had had was gone. Probably had been gone for longer than they wanted to admit. He sighed. It just had to be nerves or whatever the fuck because of the podcast. Right? Gus knocked on the door and with a loud groan Michael followed him to the podcast room.

Michael flopped onto the couch then just waited. Waited for the podcast to start so it could be over. He looked at the empty spot next to him and frowned. Every time he'd done a podcast there was always someone from Achievement Hunter with him. Mostly either Geoff or Gavin. That's when he smiled. Gavin always made an effort to make him smile during a podcast. He'd let him put his legs on him or some stupid shit like that. Even though it was more than likely just for all the Mavin fans it still made him feel a bit better. Gus cleared his throat and Michael plastered on the best poker face he could muster as the cameras started rolling. They talked about some of the new videos and merchandise coming out and a few fans offered their condolences about Michael and Lindsay's break up. He'd thanked them and promised that everything was cool between them.

Michael flopped down on the couch in the AH office next to Gavin. "Hey Gav."

"Hi Mi-cool," Gavin said with a smile. "So how was the podcast?"

"Shit and more shit."

They both laughed. Michael looked around and noticed that they were alone in the office and his heart started to race. _Shit._

Michael bolted up from the couch and walked toward the Xbox and turned it on. _Stay calm. Stay fucking clam!_

Gavin just stayed on the couch. "So Gavin what're you doing here so late?"

"Oh just working on the next Let's Play. Geoff left me money for a cab."

"Oh."

Michael turned in the controller as Gavin looked over at him. "Hey Michael?"

"Yeah Gav?"

"How do you know if you're in love with someone?"

He stopped and his heart started racing. "Why?"

"Well because I really love someone one but I think that if say anything they'll turn me down. I don't even know if they like me."

Michael clenched his fist. He was getting jealous and that was making him mad. "Fucking Christ Gavin! What are you a chick?! If you like the person then either tell them or shut the fuck up about it! Fuck if you can't say anything then fucking show them!"

Silence fell as Michael picked up the controller. Gavin got up so quietly that Michael didn't hear him. How could he over how the fucking annoyingly loud pounding of his racing heartbeat. Michael sighed and turned his head, "Look, Gavin I-"

He was cut off by Gavin's fucking incredibly soft lips on his. _Oh fuck. _ Michael closed his eyes and gave in. _Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. _Michael could feel the hunger rising when Gavin suddenly pulled away. He refused to look at the jersey boy in front of him. "I'm sorry," Gavin said as he ran out the door, leaving behind a wide-eyed and shocked Michael.

"Fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin bolted out of the room, out of the Rooster Teeth building and away from Michael. _Stupid! That was so stupid!_

Gavin saw a cab and waved his arm as if his life depended on it. The cab stopped and Gavin almost yelled Geoff's address to the driver. After a few minutes Gavin curled into a ball as the cab silently drove him home. _I'm so bloody stupid..._

Michael stood in front of the Rooster Teeth building panting and cursing loudly at himself, at the world, and his shitty luck. He had tried to catch up to Gavin but he just couldn't keep up. He moped back inside his anger at himself for not being able to say anything or to even catch him was building. Once he was back inside he proceeded to punch one of the couches in the Achievement Hunter office. He just kept punching and cussing until he couldn't speak or lift his arms anymore. He really had some shitty luck.

Gavin had to try and keep calm so he wouldn't slam the door and wake up Millie. After closing the door and locking up Gavin ran to his room and flopped onto the bed. Someone knocked on the door but he didn't move. He just wanted to sleep until this horrible feeling went away. "Well hello to you too Gavin," Geoff said as he opened the door.

Gavin didn't say anything and just curled up. Geoff frowned. Gavin was like a son to him and Gavin never acted like this. "You okay buddy?"

"I did something stupid."

"So what else is new?" Geoff said with a slight laugh.

Gavin didn't answer.

"That bad huh?"

Gavin just nodded.

"Okay so what did you do?"

"I shouldn't have done it. They just broke up. I'm the absolute worst. He probably hates me now."

Geoff sat on the bed next to Gavin.

"Okay who did you kiss and why would someone be pissed at you?"

"Michael," Gavin said feeling a lump in his throat.

Geoff sighed. He could care less if Gavin was gay or not but he could tell that Gavin was scared of how Michael would react. He put his hand on Gavin's shoulder. "Listen buddy, I'm no fucking therapist or anything but if you really did make him mad then just apologize. He's your best friend and you two fight all the time. I'm sure everything will be all right."

Gavin smiled a bit. "Thanks Geoff."

Geoff smiled then stood up and headed to his own room. As he closed the door he smiled. "You never know. He could like you back."

Gavin shook his head. There was no way Michael would ever like him back. The next few days were going to be hell.

Michael walked into the office more irritated than usual. He hadn't slept at all. He couldn't stop thinking about the kiss and thinking about the kiss made him think of Gavin. Michael slumped into his chair. He looked over and saw Gavin. He would've smiled but Gavin looked sacred and nervous. _Great now he's fucking terrified of me!_

"Hey Gav."

Gavin jumped slightly. "Oh hey Michael."

That hurt Michael. No nickname and no cheerful Gavin. He wanted to reach out and hug him or something. Anything! He just wanted Gavin to fucking smile that stupid fucking smile.

"So umm Michael."

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say sorry."

Michael stared frozen in shock. "For what?"

"For last night. That was wrong of me and I hope you can forgive me and we can still be friends."

Michael's heart dropped. Gavin had regretted kissing him. He wanted to scream or cry or pull that stupid brit into a kiss. Just something to show that he-! _That I what? Do I love him? Do I love Gavin?_

Michael shook his head then put on his best poker faced smile. "Sure thing Gav."

Gavin smiled. "Thanks Michael."

Michael got up and headed to the bathroom. When he got inside he punched on of the stall doors. "Fuck!"

Why did this have to happen? Why? Why did Gavin have to make his insides go nuts? "I like Gavin," Michael said sadly to himself.

"But he doesn't feel the same way."

Michael sighed then froze when he heard the door open. _Oh come on! What the fuck is it now?!_

He peeked through the crack of the stall door. _Gavin?!_

Gavin looked around then pulled out the creeper necklace he wore. Michael quietly grasped the diamond one he wore that went with Gavin's. Michael couldn't believe it. Gavin actually wore it?!

Gavin sighed then kissed the necklace before tucking it back inside his shirt. "Too bad it's not Michael. I'd do just about anything for it to be Michael."

Gavin then shook his head roughly. "Don't be silly. Besides he just broke up with Lindsay. It wouldn't be right."

Michael waited until Gavin left. "That little shit. He didn't regret the kiss at all! Mother fucker!"

He was about to storm about and grab Gavin but then he froze. What if Gavin was right? What if he was just latching onto Gavin because of the break up? But if that was true then how did that explain the butterflies in his stomach he'd had over the years?

Michael walked back into the office in a daze. _Have I really been in love with Gavin all this time?_

He looked over and his heart skipped a beat. Gavin was smiling as he sat down next to him. "Hey Mi-cool, ready for some recording?"

Michael blinked. "Y-yeah."

He followed Gavin blindly. _I really need to figure out what the fuck is wrong with me and how to get the truth about how that mother fucking brit really feels about me._

Michael smiled as the wheels in his head started to turn. _Game on mother fucker._


End file.
